Los cullen
by Roslice Allie
Summary: Song-fics acerca de los personajes de crepusculo ninguno tiene nada que ver con otro.
1. inolvidable

Disclaimer:Nada me pertenece toooodito es de la grandiosisisima Stephanie Meyer.

Pov/Ed

Es verano aquí en chicago la ciudad de los vientos, voy caminando por la calle sin rumbo fijo, pensando como siempre en mi novia Lauren, ella es tan linda, cariñosa, bueno en fin es la mujer que yo quiero para casarme, aunque a mis hermanos no les guste, Emmett dice que ella es una… bueno mama me enseño a ser caballeroso y no decir eso de una mujer, Jazz que ella solo me engaña y quiere por mi dinero, pero no es cierto ella no es así.

Iba tan distraído que no me di cuenta de que choque con algo o mejor dicho alguien, a mi no me paso nada pero a la otra persona si salió disparada y cayó al suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza, asustado corrí a ver si le había pasado algo, pero antes de que llegara ya se había parado.

-Perdón no me di cuenta por donde iba-dijo apenado y como no al darme cuenta de que con quien había chocado era una mujer.

-No te preocupes yo también iba distraída-dijo la desconocida con una voz hermosísima, quede impresionado al darse vuelta creí que había muerto (XD) era la mujer más bella que había visto, era un poco mas chica que yo, cabello negro corto, cara angelical que con el contraste de su cabello la hacía ver mas pálida de lo que en realidad es, como un ángel casi irreal, y sus ojos de un hermoso gris como nunca encontré, rodeados por unas espesas pestañas, labios color cereza, invitándote a besarlos, me quede sin aliento, hasta que la verdad me golpeo yo tengo novia y no puedo estar pensando así de otra mujer aunque me parezca muy guapa, la admire tanto que no actué a tiempo cuando cayo inconsciente al suelo con un gran estrepito, la tome en brazos y Salí corriendo a mi casa.

-Edward hijo que bueno que bien…-dijo mi mama cuando vio a la chica se asusto-Edward por dios que paso?

-Mama iba caminando y choque con ella estábamos hablando cuando de la nada se desmayo-dije muy rápido mientras subía corriendo a acostarla a mi cuarto, le hablamos a papa y vino rápido ni Jazz ni Emmett estaban en casa.

-Hola cariño, Edward-dijo mi papa no espero respuesta y empezó a examinar a la chica-Bueno ella está bien pero tiene un poco de desnutrición por eso se desmayo-explico mi papa y yo suspire más tranquilo no sé porque me tenia asustado que algo le pasara a esta chica.

Bajamos y le explique a papa como estuvo todo, cuando

-Hola familia ya llego por quien lloraban-dijo el idiota de mi hermano.-Woaa Eddy hoy no vienes con esa…-se detuvo al ver la cara de mi mama-Lauren, no Dios no quiero morir soy muy joven el Apocalipsis, NOOOOOO!-dijo en broma.

-Em no seas exagerado aunque te hare caso por esta vez es muy raro Eddie sin Lauren-dijo Jazz entrando con la pixie que tiene como novia.

-Hola Ed, por fin nos hiciste caso y dejaste a esa arpía-dijo la tierna de Alice.

-No duende no he terminado con ella y por cierto tenía que pasar por ella a las 8-dije vi mi reloj y eran las 8:30 se me hizo tarde por estar pensando solo en esa extraña chica.

-EDWARD, QUIEN ES ELLA?-grito Em trayendo de la mano a mi ángel, esperen mi ángel?

-Me llamo Bella, gran oso ya te lo dije-dijo el ángel perdón Bella enojada, uy si que tiene carácter pues mi hermano asusta mucho, solo mi mama le habla así.

-Hola Bella yo te traje aquí porque te desmayaste-dije y se sonrojo-Me llamo Edward, ellos son mis papas-los señale-Carlisle y Esme, mis hermanos Jasper y su novia la pixie, perdón Alice y el que llamaste oso es Emmett.

-Mucho gusto-dijo quedito y muy roja se parecía a un tomate Em también lo vio por que empezó a reír.

-Hola Bells-dijo Allie y se abrazaron.

-Allie-grito y se abrazaron oh de que nos perdimos?.

-Bueno les quiero presentar a mi hermana Isabella Brandon-dijo Allie-Bueno Bells y dime donde está Rosalie?

-Ah se quedo por allí-dijo ya con más confianza.

-Alice Bella deben saber que Bella tiene un poco de anemia vas a tener que seguir una dieta-dijo Carlisle. Ambas asintieron.

Un mes después.

Bella y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenos amigos, era tan comprensiva, Emmett quedo enamorado de Rosalie una mujer muy bella pero con muy fuerte carácter, Lauren se había enojado muchísimo cuando conoció a Bella yo creo que sintió celos y como no si Bella tiene una belleza natural, estoy empezando a dudar de lo que sintió por ella, creo que me enamore de Bella.

Estoy en casa de Lauren esperando a que salga, en cuanto salió se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

-Bueno Lauren te voy a decir la verdad y sin rodeos, yo ya no te amo-dije sin expresión.

-Es por ella verdad? Por la tal Bella-dijo furiosa, no dije nada lo que tomo como una afirmación-Bueno vete pues ya no me sirves yo tampoco te quiero nunca te quise solo estuve contigo por tu dinero-me grito y entro a su casa, feliz Salí rumbo a casa de Bella, cuando llegue todo estaba a pagado que raro ellas siempre dejan las luces prendidas. Mi celular sonó.

-Bueno.

-hola Ed, tengo algo que decirte.

-Si?

-Las chicas se fueron.

-¿Qué?

-si se fueron Allie solo me dijo que no podíamos seguir siendo novios nada mas a Emmett tampoco le dijeron nada.

-Pero no se pudieron ir así como así sin avisarnos.

-pues se fueron.

Los sig. Meses fueron muy duros ninguno de los tres lo podía creer, poco a poco nos fuimos recuperando, pero nunca tuvimos otra relación nos hicimos cantantes cuando un buscador de talentos nos encontró en un bar cantando la canción que compusimos para ellas, ahora tres años después, estamos de nuevo en Chicago nuestra ciudad natal a punto de dar un concierto esta vez era la primera que cantáramos a canción que compusimos para ellas, tal vez por estar donde las conocimos o porque tenemos la esperanza de encontrarlas.

-Hola chicago-dije por el micrófono-como están?-recibí gritos desesperados diciendo bien.

-Bueno como saben aquí en la ciudad de los vientos nacimos y vivimos hasta hace 4 años, bueno pues en esta ciudad tan especial vamos a cantar una canción que es muy especial para nosotros-dijo con su vos tranquila Jasper haciendo que muecas chicas gritaran como locas.

-Es una canción que escribimos para tres mujeres que amamos, pero sin darnos explicación se fueron y bueno no las podemos olvidar así que Rose si escusa esto quiero que sepas que te amo y por favor ve a casa-dijo Em.

-Allie, mi hadita, eres lo mas especial para mí, estos 3 años han sido una tortura, regresa-dijo Jazz todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas por sus palabras.

-Bells, desde que te conocí supe que cambiarias mi vida y no me equivoque, te amo y quiero decírtelo una y mil veces más, te amo-dije todas las chicas suspiraron-bueno sin nada más que decir les presentamos nuestro nuevo single Inolvidable-todo el público grito.

Era tan bella, era tan bella

Que su mirada todavía me quema

Como quisiera poderla olvidar

Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar

Porque cuando habla con sus ojos

Dice cosas que no puedo entender

Y se desnuda poco a poco

Y se convierte en tu piel

Y yo no sé cómo vivir

Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí

Que no daría por besarla

Por abrazarla una vez más

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar

Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar

No quiero perderla

Porque solo es ella

Inolvidable para mi corazón

Inolvidable, inolvidable

Fue como un cuento, se fue como el viento

A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento

Si al menos pudiera tener una prueba

Algún recuerdo de que estuve con ella

Me estoy volviendo loco, un poco

A veces me despierto y siento aquí mi pena

Que me susurra en el oído

Y dice dondes estás, amor

Y yo no sé como vivir

Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí

Que no daría por besarla

Por abrazarla una vez mas

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar

Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar

No quiero perderla

Porque solo es ella

Inolvidable para mi corazón

Inolvidable, inolvidable

Inolvidable, inolvidable

Y yo no sé como vivir

Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí

Que no daría por besarla

Por abrazarla una vez mas

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar

Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar

No puedo perderla

Porque solo es ella

Inolvidable para mi corazón

Inolvidable, inolvidable

Tres chicas intentaron subir como siempre pero ellas tenían algo que se me hacia conocido, Emmett grito se emociono y creo que lloro le dijo a los guardias que las dejaran, segui cantando, me di la vuelta y allí estaba Bella mas hermosa de lo que yo la recordaba con razón Emmett lloro solo Rosalie saca su lado sensible, no pensé nada y bese a Bella como siempre quise, mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo el publico grito.

No importaba nada solo importa que mi ángel ya estaba conmigo y nada nos separaría, y gracias a Lauren también sin ella nunca habría chocado con ella.


	2. Oh my, my

Pov/ Rose.

No puedo creer que todo halla terminado asi y pensar como empezo.

Fue gracias a mi fiesta que lo conoci el amor de mi mami Esme invito a todos mis amigos a: Allie y Bella son hermanas mis mejores amigas haciamos muchas travesuras juntas y molestabamos a los niños jaja,A Jasper un niño muy agradable y que le gusta a Alice, Edward y su hermano que no conosco solo se que es dos años mayor que todos nosotros, tambien a Angela,Jessica,Tyler,Jacob,Heidi,Jane y su hermano Alec.

Estabamos jugando cuando llego Edward.

-Hola.

-Hola-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo empesamos a reir, exepto Bells q se sonrojo.

-Les quiero presentar a mi hermano-dijo y se dio la vuelta buscandolo.

-Hay si claro Eddie tu presentarme mejor me presento yo si-Dijo y lo vi mejor era tan guapo ojos grises nada que ver con la familia Cullen todos ojos verdes, castaño y con una sonrisa encantadora,, verlo era como ver las estrellas. las luces hermosas-Hola mucho gusto soy Emmett Cullen hermano de Eddie-se presento y cuando me vio añadio-Tengo 9 años y tu?-dijo mirandome lo q causo q me sonrojara.

-Soy Rosalie y tengo 7 años-dije sonrojada.

-Eres muy bonita sabias?-Me dijo Emmett yo solo negue-Pues lo eres que lastima que los demas no lo tomo la mano y no me solto en toda la fiesta nuestras mamas empezaron a decir que ibamos a ser novios y despues rodaban los ojos y se ivan.

_Ella dijo, Yo tenia 7 cuando tu tenias 9  
Te mire como las estrellas brillaban  
en el cielo, las luces  
Y nuestros padres solian bromear sobre nosotros  
Creciendo y enamorandonos y nuestras madres sonreian  
Y guiñaban los ojos y decian oh mi mi mi..._

Al terminar la fiesta Emmett me llevo a la casa del arbol de su casa y alli platicamos mucho tiempo, (si asi le puse) era muy agradable nunca habia estado tan a gusto con un niño.

Pasaron meses y nos habiamos vuelto inseparables el clan Cullen por Emmett el era nuestro lider siempre que jugabamos Em decia que me iba a pegar pero nunca lo hizo. En ese momento nos sentiamos reyes del mundo y la verdad nuestro mundo era del tamaño de una calle.

Pasaron 3 años yo tenia 10 y Em dia el dia que vimos a Edward y Bella besandose Emmett se burlo.

-Hay que asco niños eso es para los papas-dijo emmett con asco, Ed y Bells se separaron ambos sonrojados y lo unico que hicieron fue irse.

-Hay Em no me dijas que te da asco, si sabes que lo unico q tienes es envidia pq ellos se besan-dije con sorna.

-No es cierto eso es para grandes-Discutio.

-Te reto a q me beses-dije-si lo haces yo hare lo q tu quieras toda una semana, pero si no lo haces tu lo haras. OK?-dije el asintio lo vi acercarse con determinacion cuando nuestros labios se iban a encontrar sali corriendo. Tuve que ser su esclava toda una semana.

_Llevame a la casa del arbol del patio  
Dije tu me pegaras, eras mas grande que yo  
Nunca lo hiciste, nunca lo hiciste  
Llevame cuando nuestro mundo era un gran muro  
Te rete a besarme y corri cuando lo intentaste  
Solo dos niños, tu y yo...  
Oh mi mi mi mi_

Cuando cumpli los 12 años y tu los 14 nos separamos, yo me iba a Londres y recuerdo que en el aeropuerto hicimos una promesa.

-Em, quiero pedirte algo-dije nerviosa.

-Claro lo que quieras nena-Me dijo yo sabia que muchas chicas querian andar con el, muchas eran hermosas pero el sin motivo alguno las rechazaba.

-Bueno tu sabes ninguno a dado su primer beso y me gustaria que el mio fuera contigo-dije al ver su expresion añadi-Claro si no quieres no te obligo-dije con lagrimas en mis ojos, iba a dar la vuelta cuando el me tomo del brazo me abrazo y me beso, fue un beso dulce muy inocente.

-Em dime que siempre me querras no importa lo que suceda-dije.

-Claro nunca te olvidare- y con esa promesa subi al avion q me alejaria de todo y todos, lo ultimo q vi antes de que las lagri mas me cegaran fue ver a Bells llorando en el pecho de Edward q tenia los ojos vidriosos, Allie que sollozaba en los brazos de Jasper que tenia una expresion de tristeza y dolor y a Emmett llorando.

Pasaron 4 años 4 largos años, no habia dia que no me acordara de ellos mis amigos y hoy por fin los volveria a ver y lo mejor Emmett me veria, ya no era la niña que el veia, ahora toda una mujer, bella, con cuerpo escultural por el que todo hombre me deseaba, estaba ansiona y nerviosa cuando baje del avion y ver lo que me esperaba Edward y Bella venian de la mano yo siempre supe que ellos serian novios, lo que me sorprendio fue ver a Jasper tomado de la mano de Alice, pero a quien queria ver no estaba, al instante me nos llevo a mi casa.

-Wao Ed no sabia que tenias carro-dije al ver un lindo Mercedes.

-Si mis papas me lo dieron como regalo de 16 años-dijo orgulloso-y como te fue a ti.

-Pues bien aunque los extrañaba mucho-dije-Pero lo que les quiero preguntar es cuanto llevan de novios-dije con una 4 al instante se sonrojaron pero nadie le gano a Bella.

-Bueno llevamos 1 año-dijo Bells.

-Y nosotros 1 y 5 meses 19 dias-dijo la increible como habian cambiado todos mas maduros y me di cuenta y ya estabamos en mi casa, entre y sorpresa q me dieron ...HABIAN HECHO UNA FIESTA SORPRESA PARA MI y lo mas importante ALLI ESTABA EMMETT, con su encantadora sonrisa.y esa luz q siempre tienes, pasamos las horas contando sobre lo q habiamos hecho, no haciamos caso a nada mas encerrados en nuestra burbuja.

-Lilian creo que en poco tiempo tendremos que organizar una boda triple-Dijo la madre de Bella Renee.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto mi

-Es muy obvio, por las parejitas Ed y Bells, Allie y Jazz y Rose y Em-dijo Esme la mama de Edward y Emmett, ol oirlo los 6 nos sonrojamos.

_Tenia 16 cuando derrepente  
No era la niña pequeña que solias ver  
Pero tus ojos todavia brillaban como la luz  
Y nuestros padres solian bromear sobre nosotros  
Nunca creyeron que realmente nos enamorariamos  
Y nuestras madres sonreian y guiñaban los ojos  
Y decian oh mi mi mi_

Un dia, que caminaba con Em, pasamos junto al rio que habia cerca de mi casa y recordamos como nos divertiamos arrojondo piedras y los buenos ratos que pasabamos alli.

-Este Rose, hace mucho tiempo te he querido decir algo pero nunca me atrevo-dijo nervioso algo muy poco comun en asenti instandolo a que continuara-¿Te gustaria ser mi novia?-No tuve tiempo para contestar pues me arroje a sus brazos a besarlo.

Caminamos mucho no tenia idea de cuanto pero ya era tarde asi que Em me llevo a mi casa en su Jeep eran las 2 de la madrugada, esto solo podian ser malas noticias y pense que nada importaba, ni el regaño o castigo si no estar con Emmett, cuando bajamos em se puso serio algo poco comun en el asi que le pregunte que que tenia.

-Nada una tonteria-dijo.

-No puede ser que una tonteria como tu dices te tenga asi-dije.

-YA TE DIJE QUE SOLO ES UNA TONTERIA-me grito, me senti tan mal tan triste, que baje de su Jepp el me sigio y justo cuando le iba a dar su beso de buenas noches le cerre la puerta en la cara, Em se quedo toda la noche en mi puerta pidiendo perdon.

_Llevame de regreso cuando arrojabamos piedras_

_2 Am de la mañana manejando en tu camioneta_

_todo lo que necesitaba era a ti a mi lado  
Llevame a la vez que tuvimos nuestra primera pelea  
Dar un portazo en vez de darnos un beso de buenas noches  
Tu te quedaste esperando hasta la mañana siguiente  
Oh mi mi mi mi_

Pasaron un par de años y yo y Emmett estabamos en el rio donde nos hicimos novios, el me dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirme no sabia que era pero cuando lo vi arrodillarse las lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

-Rosalie, eres la mujer mas preciosa, buena,cariñosa, bueno eres la mejor del mundo, eres la unica persona que aguanta mis bromas, que me entiende y bueno pues quiero decirte que ningun otro hombre te va a poder amar tanto como yo te amo y nadie te va entender como yo lo hago-Tomo un respiro saco una cajita de su pantalon y la abrio-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo para ese entonces yo estaba llorando no pude contestar por la emocion solo asenti, el tomo mi mano izquierda y puso en mi dedo corazon el hermoso anillo.

_Unos pocos años han pasado  
Sentados en nuestro lugar preferido de la ciudad  
Y me miraste, y te arrodillaste._

El dia de mi boda fue uno de los dias mas bellos para mi aun recuerdo que fue una boda triple nos casamos Bells, Allie y yo, nuestra emocion al ver como estaba decorada la iglesia ya que nuestras mamas no nos dejaron saber nada de la boda, la iglesia estaba decorada con Fresias, Rosas y Lilas, nuestras flores favoritas todo con vaporosos listones blancos y colgantes rosas azules y beiges, nuestros papas nos llevaron por el pasillo y lo vi a lado de su hermano no tuve tiempo para ver a los demas solo tenia ojos para mi Futuro esposo como estaba segura que Bella y Alli estaban, todo Forks estaba alli nuestras mamas lloraban, la ceremonia fue corta y el tan ansiodo momento

.-Edward Cullen aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan.

-Si acepto.

-Y tu Isabella Swan aceptas por esposo a Edward Cullen.

-Si acepto-se las arreglo para decir.

-Jasper Whitlock aceptas por esposa a Alice Brandon.

-Si acepto.

-Y tu Alice Brandon aceptas a Jasper Whitlock como esposo.

-Si claro por eso estoy aqui.

-Emmett cullen aceptas a Rosalie Hale por esposa.

-Si acepto-dijo victorioso.

-Y tu Rosalie Hale aceptas a Emmett Cullen como esposo.

-Si-dije entre lagrimas.

-Pueden besar a la novia-Y las tres parejas nos besamos olvidandonos de todo lo demas.

La boda fue la mejor y mas hermosa que alguien puede tener.

Pasaron los años y Emmett y yo tuvimos a nuestras primeras niñas Nicole Cullen Hale y Sophie Cullen Hale si son gemelas y ahora vivimos en la casa de mis padres ambos se fueron a vivir a Hawai.

-Mami papa me eta moletando-dijo mi preciosa por subir corriendo hasta la terraza.

-A mi tabien-dijo Sophie.

-Emmett Cullen deja a las niñas y ven a ayudarme con tus hijo.

Emmett vino y me ayuda con Andre un niño divino de tan solo 1 año y yo arrulle a mis preciosas hijas.

_Llevame a cuando caminamos en el pasillo  
Toda nuestro pueblo y nuestras madres lloravan  
Llevame a casa donde hace tantos años  
Arullaremos a nuestros bebes en la terraza.  
Despues de todo este tiempo, tu y yo_

-Abuela, dile a mi papi que nos lleve al parque-dijo mi tierna nieta Rosalie, si mi hija nicole le puso mi nombre pues es identica a mi cuando era niña. Si Nicole se habia casado y tenia una niña, Shopie estaba de gira en un concierto se volvio cantante country. Y Andre es musico sigio los pasos de su tio de los dos esta casado.

Edward y Bella solo tuvieron 1 hija Renesmee y Allie y Jaz tuvieron 3 niñas Roslice, Esme y Carlie si esta loca, le puso los nombres de puros familiares y todos estaban en mi casa festejando mi 87 cumpleañ tiene 89 pero a pesar de la edad nuestro amor es el mismo y aun puedo ver esan luces en sus ojos.

_Yo tendre 87, y tu 89  
Todavia te mirare como las estrellas brillan  
en el cielo, oh my my my..._

**Ho0la bueno0 aki les dejo0 o0tro0 song-fic**

**zi kieren uno0 dejen en un k0om3nt la**

**cancio0n y la pareja ke kieren k sea.**

**Co0m3nt3n please. lo0s amo0 3**

**La inspiracio0n es esta ****.com/watch?v=VZoEHccBrpc**


	3. Te amo

Pov/bella.

Hoy es el primer dia d san valentin q pasamos Edward y yo juntos sin q nada arruine nuestra felicidad, no se que le voy a regalar le pedire ayuda a Alice.

-Alice podrias ayudarme-dije.

-Claro es para el regalo d Edward que va a ser una linda caminata, por su prado, a la luz d la luna con un lindo vestido conseguido por _mua y_ sin nadie q los moleste tooooda la noche-dijo sonriendo picara.

-Gracias Alice-Sali corriendo a preparar todo tenia q estar perfecto le pedi a Alice q no pensara en eso, aunq no va a ser necesario Edward no ha estado mucho tiempo en la casa, y no me habla, ¿Sera que ya no me ama? no lo creo Isabella Marie Swan d Cullen deja d pensar en eso.

Sali corriendo hacia el bosque hacia nuestro claro, Nessie se quedo con Rose, al llegar al claro vi el piano d Edward, lo busque con la mirada y lo encontre a la luz d la luna, mas hermoso q nunca con sus pantalones negros y camisa blanca, ya veo por eso Alice me obligo a usar este vestido, conspiraron en mi contra, camine hasta Edward el me tomo d la mano y me sento junto a el en el banco, empezo a tocar yo como siempre quede maravillada por la destreza d sus manos entonces empezo a cantar con su voz d terciopelo.

Amo toda tu figura

modelo de lo increíble

belleza y virtud en una

tu soltura perdona

no dejas morir a nadie

y vas sembrándonos ilusiones

tu no sabes lo que causas

creo que aún no te has dado cuenta

haces que la gente agradezca

tu existencia.

Te amo

mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto

mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño

mas que a la balada de un niño cantando

mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años

mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres

mas que a mis impulsos, mas que a mis placeres

mas que a nuestro juego preferido

mas aun que esto te amo.

Amo toda tu persona

parábola de la vida

poderosa cenicienta

tu destreza para amarnos

no olvidas dolor de nadie

y te desvives por alegrarnos

no has notado lo que eres

y me aferro a que lo notes

haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche.

Te amo

mas que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto

mas que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño

mas que a la balada de un niño cantando

mas que a mi música, mas que a mis años

mas que a mis tristezas, mas que a mis quehaceres

mas que a mis impulsos mas que a mis placeres

mas que a nuestro juego preferido

mas aun que esto te amo.

mas que a un largo viaje, mas que a un bello campo

mas que un viejo amigo, mas que a cualquier santo

mas que a tu pureza adornada de robles

mas que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe

mas que a tu alegría mas que a tus colores

mas que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aun que esto te amo.

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aun que esto te amo

mas que a nuestro beso primero

mas aun que esto te amo mas que a nuestra mágica

noche de bodas

mas aun que esto te amo

(te amo, te amo)

Te amo.

Cuando termino yo queria llorar asi q lo tome d la cara y lo bese. cuando nos separamos le pedi

q tocara para mi y asi lo hizo cuando empezo a tocar yo cante, no se d donde m vino la

inspiracion pero me deje llevar.

Today was a fairytale

you were the prince

i used to be a damsil in distress

you took me by the hand and you picked me up at six

today was a fairytale

today was a fairytale.

today was a fairytale

i wore a dress you wore a dark grey t-shirt

you told me i was pretty when i looked like a mess

today was a fairytale.

time slows down whenever your around

can you feel this magic in the air

it must of been the way you kissed me,

fell inlove when i saw you standing there

it must of been the way today was a fairytale

it must of been the way today was a fairytale.

today was a fairytale

youve got a smile

it takes me to another planet

every move you make everything you say is right

today was a fairytale.

today was a fairytale

all that i can say

is now its gettin so much clearer

nothin made sence til the time i saw your face

today was a fairytale.

time slows down whenever your around (yeah)

can you feel this magic in the air

it must of been the way you kissed me,

fell inlove when i saw you standing there

it must of been the way today was a fairytale

it must of been the way today was a fairytale.

time slows down whenever your around

i can feel my heart

its beating in my chest

did you feel it i cant put this time.

but can you feel this magic in the air

it must of been the way you kissed me

fell inlove when i saw you standin there

it must of been the way.

can you feel this magic in the air

it must of been the way you kissed me

fell inlove when i saw you standin there

it must of been the way today was a fairytale

it must of been the way today was a fairytale

oh, oh, yeah, oh, oh,

today was a fairytale.

Cuando termine Edward me tomo d la cintura y me beso con dulzura y pasion.

Esa noche nos demostramos cuanto nos amamos y lo q significa el dia d san valentin para

nosotros.

Las canciones son Te amo Alexander acha y Today was a fairitayle de Taylor Swift.


	4. La playa

Era verano y de nuevo recordé aquel verano, pero esta vez era diferente estaba en el lugar que nos conocimos sentada en ese árbol de raíces raras.

Pasaron muchas horas viendo el mar recordando todo cuando te vi parado tu piel aun tenia ese brillo divino tu piel morena tan divina y suave, tu cabello negro hasta lo imposible tus ojos tan profundos y como la primera vez me perdi en ellos sonreíste, había olvidado lo que me provocaba tu sonrisa tan hermosa que cualquier angel la envidiaría.

-Nessie eres tu?-casi lloro que diferente tu voz antes tan fuerte y llena de vida ahora solo era como un murmullo pero claro yo tampoco me quedo atrás.

-Si Jake soy yo-dije acercándome lo mas rápido que me permitia mi cuerpo nada era igual lo único que el tiempo no pudo cambiar fue nuestro amor.

Mientras me abrazaba recordé todo lo que paso y cuanto odie a mis papas por traerme a esta playa de quinta ja sin darme cuenta de la hermosa belleza natural de la playa no tendría centros comerciales como Miami pero era mejor.

_No sé si aún me recuerdas,_

_nos conocimos al tiempo_

_tú, el mar y el cielo_

_y quién me trajo a ti._

Iba furiosa sin darme cuenta en nada choque contigo y al principio te desprecie si pero conforme nos conocimos me di cuenta de que me había enamorado.

-Ness bueno en este poco tiempo de estar contigo me eh dado cuenta de que eres muy especial y aunque sea apresurado te quería preguntar si queriasserminovia-le dijo tan rápido que me tarde unos segundos en entenderle.

-Pero claro-dije y sin mas me lance a besarlo nos la pasamos abrazados esa noche.

_Abrazaste mis abrazos_

_vigilando aquel momento,_

_aunque fuera el primero,_

_lo guardara para mí._

Pero para mis papas tu no eras para mi yo era una "señorita de sociedad" y necesitaba según ellos un hombre millonario que cumpliera todos mis caprichos, pero a mi no me importaba ya eso tu me habías enseñado que en la vida había cosas mas importantes que el dinero.

_Si pudiera volver a nacer_

_te vería cada día amanecer_

_sonriendo como cada vez,_

_como aquella vez._

Asi que decidi entregarme a ti una noche antes de irme de allí mis papas apenas se enteraron de lo nuestro y me lo prohibieron y me dieron en casamiento con ese hombre que no era malo pero lo odiaba lastima que los matrimonios en ese tiempo todavía se arreglaran. Desperte con una gran sonrisa que no eh tenido para nadie mas que mis hijos por ellos sigo en pie.

_.Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,_

_voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo._

_y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,_

_por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

-Nessie ha pasado tanto tiempo pero no eh logrado olvidarte-dijo llorando mi Jake.

-Ni yo pero tuve que hacer mi vida seguir adelante-dije llorando nuestras lagrimas caian por nuestros marchitos rostros.

-Abuela quien es?-pregunto mi adorada Bella.

-Cariño el es tu abuelo-dije Jake puso una expresión de sorpresa.

-Pero mi abuelo murió-dijo confundida a sus 10 años mi nieta era muy inteligente.

-Si pero el es el verdadero ahora ve a jugar con tus papas si?-corrio feliz- Bueno Jacob creo que tienes que saber que esa noche tuvo consecuencias quede embarazada ellos son tus hijos-señalo a un par de gemelos-Alec se hizo cargo de ellos nunca me lo reprocho pero el dia que murió me pidió el ultimo favor que te buscara y te dijera la verdad-solloce.-El sabia que nunca te deje de amar como lo prometi solo hizo que mi amor creciera aun sin verte.

-Asi que mis hijos?-dijo anonado-Tengo nietos?-asenti.-Entonces quiero aprovecharlos, nunca me case, no tuve mas hijos asi que tampoco nietos-dijo triste.

-Ven vamos a que los conoscas-dije tomando su frágil mano.

_El día de la despedida_

_de esta playa de mi vida_

_te hice una promesa:_

_volverte a ver así._

_Más de cincuenta veranos_

_hace hoy que no nos vemos_

_ni tú, ni el mar ni el cielo_

_ni quien me trajo a ti._

-Seth Leah quiero presentarles a su verdadero papa-dije ellos ya sabían toda la historia solo no les conte un detalle. Se acercaron a nosotros y dejando a un atonito Jacob lo abrazaron después empezó a llorar.

-Mama solo hay algo que no entendemos ¿Por qué se separaron si se amaban tanto?-dijo Seth ya sabia yo que harian esa pregunta pero no quería que odiaran a sus abuelos.

-Bueno tienen que entender que en mis tiempos los matrimonios eran arreglados y no tuve la misma posibilidad de escoger, pero al menos me toco un buen hombre su papa me amo mucho y yo lo aprendi a amar pero no es el mismo amor que sentía y siento por el-dije Jacke sonrio.

-Ya cuéntanos cuando se conocieron y en donde?-dijo Leah ella es incorregible.

-Hace 50 años aquí en esta playa-se me adelanto Jake-y su mama era la típica niña caprichosa- sonreí-pero eso cambio con nuestro amor.

-Hay que romantico-Seth como siempre de niño chiquito-bueno vamos por los niños.

_Si pudiera volver a nacer_

_te vería cada día amanecer_

_sonriendo como cada vez,_

_como aquella vez._

De ese encuentro habían pasado 5 años y mi Bella se había convertido en una famosa cantante y me había visto escribir una canción me pidió permiso para cantarla e incluirla en su nuevo disco Jacke y yo vivíamos felices disfrutando de lo que nos quedaba de vida era poca a ambos nos habían detectado cáncer nos quedaban pocos años.

_Te voy a escribir la canción más bonita del mundo,_

_voy a capturar nuestra historia en tan solo un segundo._

_y un día verás que este loco de a poco se olvida,_

_por mucho que pasen los años de largo en su vida._

-Y esa fue Bella Cullen con su nuevo tema la playa-dijo el presentador-dinos en que te inspiraste para escribir esta canción es muy bonita.

-Bueno siendo sincera no la escribi yo fue mi abuela y es su historia, que por culpa de los estereotipos antiguos no pudo casarse con el hombre que quería, solo espero que donde sea que este sea feliz-dijo una llorosa Bella de 19 años apenas se había decidido sacar la canción sonrio un poco al recordar la muerte de su abuela fue como ella deseo no sintió dolor solo se fue a dormir y no despertó al igual que Jacob su abuelo ambos murieron el mismo dia no sufrieron.

Sintio la mano de alguien y supo de quien era su esposo aquien amaba con toda el alma y comprendió por primera vez el dolor que sintió la abuela si la separaran de su esposo no tendría la fuerza que ella tuvo para sobrevivir, y sonrio al cielo esperando que al menos donde estuviera estuviera junto al amor de su existencia, por que estaba segura de que asi era.

* * *

Hola chicas bueno pues aquí trayéndoles esta nueva historia que bueno al menos a mi al escribirla me saco algunas lagrimillas (si aja algunas) bueno esta historia es basada en la canción de la playa la orenga de van go se me ocurrió mientras veía exa y salía la canción.

Aclaraciones:tiene momento en la época de 1942 cuando los matrimonios todavía eran arreglados en algunos lugares.

La canción la canta Bella en honor a su abuela que esta en cursiva se podira decir que lo demás son memorias.


End file.
